Apurba Matri
Apurba Marti was a Human serving in Starfleet during the 24th century. Though born on and the Andorian colony of Thonolan IV, he traced his ancestry to Earth's Bengal region. His birthdate is March 2, 2344. Three years later his mother would give birth to a daughter. As a child, he took dance lessons, but quickly switched to Taekwondo to and Vershaan better fit in with his Andorian peers, much to his parents' disapproval. He also played kochek. Starfleet Career He enrolled in Starfleet Academy in 2363, and like many Andorians with any skill at kochek he joined the hockey team. He spent his cadet cruise aboard the USS Wasp, which was which at that time was conducting planet assault and landing training for the Seventh Marine Expeditionary Unit on New Cairo. This allowed him to train on numerous shuttle, fighter and landing craft. He considered pursuing a pilot position in the United Federation Marine Corps afterward but decided he wanted to command a starship more. He volunteered to pilot a vessel searching for remains at Wolf 359 after graduation. In 2368 he was a Lieutenant Junior Grade and pilot for Admiral Toddman at Starfleet Command. He was on leave in 2370 when the USS Odyssey was destroyed. He raced to Deep Space Nine to rejoin the personnel who had been offloaded on the station. For a long time, he wondered if the ship would have survived if he'd been at her Conn. He was reassigned to the Sixth Fleet's Combat Space Group, in a staff position. By the outbreak of the Dominion War held the rank of Lieutenant Commander and was Executive Officer of a warp fighter squadron flying off of the USS Orellano and was at the Siege of Geltrik Nor. ("Narkonna") After the Dominion War, he attended Starfleet Command School on Earth. In November of 2377, he was assigned to the USS Oglala as Executive Officer. ("Oglala") While awaiting commissioning of the cruiser he aided Lemeeh Keears in using a runabout to position sensor buoys in the Gamma Quadrant, increasing Heimdall Station's long-range sensor range by six light years. He and Captain sh'Vah'rich had a good working relationship, due to his upbringing in an Andorian rich culture. He would frequently take command of the cruiser on routine missions so she could spend time with her family on New Bajor. LUG Trek Stats Administration : Logistics 3 : Starfleet 4 : Starship 3 Athletics 2 : Hockey 3 : Kochek 4 Command 3 : Administration 4 : Small Unit 4 : Starship 5 Culture 2 : Andorian 3 : Human 3 Energy Weapon 2 : Phaser 4 History 1 : Andorian 3 : Federation 2 : Human 2 Language : Andorian 3 : Federation Standard 4 Shipboard Systems 3 : Command 4 : Communications 5 : Flight Control 6 Unarmed Combat 3 : Starfleet Martial Arts 4 : Taekwondo 5 : Vershaan 4 Vehicle Operations 2 : Impulse Fighter Craft 3 : Landing Craft 3 : Shuttlecraft 4 : Warp Fighter Craft 4 World Knowledge 1 : Earth 2 : Thonalon IV Category:Bengali Category:Commanding Officers Category:Command Officers Category:Executive Officers Category:USS Oglala Crew Members Category:Shryllat Residents Category:Humans Category:USS Wasp Crew Members Category:7th Marine Expeditionary Unit Category:Starfleet Command Category:USS Odyssey Crew Members Category:Sixth Fleet Category:Sixth Fleet Personnel Category:USS Orellano Crew Members Category:Pilots Category:Chiefs of Navigation Category:Navigators